1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ice-cream disher, and more particularly, to an electromotion ice-cream disher, in which sawteeth are formed at a lower portion of a rotating cap disposed inside a holder and a receiving groove for receiving ice cream is formed, such that that ice cream can be easily taken from a container and placed on a dish or plate easily by rotation and upward/downward motion of the receiving groove.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, ice cream is a favorite food that is created by freezing composition mixed according to one's taste so as to cool down one's body in hot summer. In a method for making ice cream, egg, saccharine and stabilizer are added to cream, milk or dairy product, and then desired milk fat, milk solid not fat, and sweetener are mixed to thereby create base mix composition. Then, the base mix composition is heated to about 60° C. and is put into a homogeniser to disperse fat. Thereafter, the composition is sterilized at 3.63° C. for 30 minutes and 75° C. for 15 minutes, and then is cooled down to 2–5° C. The cooled composition is added to a flavor and maintained in a cooled state during 4–12 hours. Then, the cooled composition is mixed to contain air and is frozen to −5° C. to −10° C.
There are several types of ice cream according to package. A bar-type ice cream is produced by inserting a stick into ice cream, and a corn-type ice cream is produced by containing ice cream in a corn-shaped snack. A cup-type ice cream is produced by containing ice cream in a paper cup. In the case of the corn-type ice cream and a cup-type ice cream, an ice-cream disher is used to take a predetermined amount of ice cream from a large ice cream container and place it in a corn or cup.
A conventional ice-cream disher will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional ice-cream disher.
Referring to FIG. 1, one end of a handle connection rod 2 having a support plate 3 is fixed to a middle portion of a holder 1, and a connecting portion 4 of the handle connection rod 2 is caulked with epoxy resin. In an upper portion of the handle connection rod 2, an operation plate 5 where a lever 6 and a plurality of gear grooves 7 are molded integrally is fixed to a plate fixing screw 9 together with a spring 8. One side of the spring 8 is locked to an inner side of the lever 6, and the other side is locked to a support plate 3.
Also, a holder belt 10 is formed inside the holder 1. One end of a rotational shaft 11 integrally molded with a gear 12 rotatably passes through the holder 1 and is welded with the holder belt 10. The welding portion is welded of tin. The other end of the rotational shaft 11 is rotatably connected to an upper portion of the support plate 3.
The handle has an empty space in its inside. A handle connection screw is put in the inner space and is screwed to a rear end of the connection rod 2.
When the lever 6 is pulled, the spring 8 is contracted and the gear groove 7 formed at the operation plate 5 moves. At this point, since the gear 12 is engaged with the gear groove 7, the gear 12 rotates as the gear groove 7 moves, thus rotating the rotational rod 11 integrally formed with the gear 12 and the holder belt 10. Accordingly, if the lever 6 is pulled when taking ice cream and placing it in a dish or plate using the holder 1, the holder belt 10 rotates while coming in contact with an inner surface of the holder 1, such that ice cream can be easily put in the dish or plate.
However, the conventional ice-cream disher has following problems.
Since ice cream is frozen at a temperature of below zero so as to maintain solid state without melting, a predetermined strength and viscosity is maintained. Accordingly, a strong strength is required when taking ice cream from the ice-cream container. Thus, a user's hand grasping the ice-cream disher may suffer from pain.
Also, ice cream contained in the holder is adhered to the inner surface of the holder. Even when the holder belt is rotated while coming in contact with the inner surface of the holder, ice cream adhered to the inner surface of the holder is difficult to completely take off, even though the holder belt is rotated, because ice cream is again adhered to the inner surface of the holder while it rotates as the holder belt rotates. In order to completely take off ice cream from the holder, the holder belt must be rotated many times.